Break-In
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: After a break-in, Luke becomes scared and paranoid. This drives Sarah Jane crazy. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SJA or any of it's characters. It all belongs to BBC and Russell T. Davies.**

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I couldn't sleep. Lay awake in bed, just staring at the ceiling. Maybe I should crack open a book to read until I get tired.

But then I hear a noise.

I sit up in my bed. But then relax for a second. It's probably just Luke. He might be getting a glass of water or something. I guess I have to get used to that. He's only been living here a month, so I haven't completely adjusted to some aspects of being a mum yet.

 _More noises._

I don't see any light on in the hallway. Would he have turned the light on? Maybe not. I'm just being paranoid. Maybe I will just go down and check.

I put on my robe and walk down the stairs. "Luke? Is that you?" I turn the light on in the living room and stare at the sight in front of me.

 _It wasn't Luke._

What stood a couple feet away from me was an older woman. Maybe about seventy. She was staring right at me and in her right hand, she held a crowbar. Did she break in here? Why? And what did she plan on doing with that?

"I'm so sorry about this..." She goes on before whispering something. It sounded like some sort of trance. It was very strange.

"You need to leave before I call the police." I say.

"I need gold." She replies, making no effort to leave. She went from an apologetic and confused old lady to one that seemed bitter and violent, maybe?

"You need to leave." I say, a bit louder this time as I make a move to the phone.

"Mum?" I turn around to see Luke coming in.

"Stay back." I tell my son and as I go for the phone, she starts to come at with me the crowbar.

"Mum!" Luke exclaims as I back away. As I keeping distance between the woman, getting her to calm down I could hear Luke calling the police. He's such a clever boy and I could never be more relieved that I don't live alone anymore.

"You don't want to do this." I say, backing away, motioning for her to keep back. I don't want her to hurt me and I didn't want to hurt her. But most of all, I don't want her to hurt Luke. I tell him to stay back. I could tell by glancing at him that he wanted to help. But I didn't want to risk him getting hurt. And I may be able to keep this woman busy until the police arrive.

"Just calm down." I say.

"I just need gold. Give me your gold and I'll go." She says but then the police come in and take her away. I was relieved.

"Mum." Luke cries out as they do so and I give Luke a hug. Well it was more like he was hugging me. I guess it's both. We were okay.

"I'm alright." I tell him.

We will be okay. I guess that's the end of that.

 _Or at least, that's what I thought._

* * *

Over the next couple of days I noticed Luke's behavior changed. He seemed tense. Any little thing seemed to startle him. Which I understood.

That wasn't what _really_ what concerned me. I could understand him being a bit tense or jumpy after what happened. It was scary. Especially for him. Luke was still learning things and I'm sure he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that some old lady broke into our home looking for gold, and then tried to hurt me with a crowbar if I didn't give it to her. I could understand Luke being scared and a little confused. But I thought it would blow over. In a few days, I was sure everything would go back to normal.

I was wrong.

I was getting the dirty laundry from his bedroom while he was at school and I found pills. Caffeine pills. He was trying to keep himself awake. I then found five cans of pop in his trash can.

Though, I didn't like that he was consuming so much sugar, the fact of Luke trying to keep himself awake was really concerning.

I was up late looking into some stories I thought were worth investigating—I do that alot. That was nothing out of the ordinary. I finished around two—maybe three in the morning. Yeah it was a late one. But I'd be fine. I've been able to function on far less sleep before.

But before I went to bed, I decided I would check on Luke just to make sure he's alright. I went in and found him up. He was sitting in bed reading that new book he had borrowed from the library, with a can of pop sitting on his night stand.

"What are you doing up?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"I-I couldn't sleep." Luke says. I then pick up the nearly empty can of drink and a slight chuckle escapes me.

"I see." I say, putting it back down. "I also found these in your room." I show him the bottle of pills I had found earlier.

"Wh-Why—"

"Luke, you can't keep staying up. You need to sleep. It's not healthy to stay awake like this. Not to mention you have school in a couple of hours." I scolded.

"I'm sorry, mum." Luke says and I kiss his forehead, before proceeding to tuck him in. I turn out the light.

"Maybe I should I keep you home tomorrow." I say. That might give him time to get some more sleep and I could keep an eye on him.

"No. Mum, I'll be fine." Luke insists. I sigh at that. I knew Luke liked school, so he didn't want to miss a day. He was the only boy his age that would never want to miss a day of school.

"Okay, okay. But try and get some sleep. You hear me?" I say and Luke nods. I couldn't stop Luke going from school. It wasn't like he was ill and running a fever. So, he could go if he wanted to. I just hope he will be okay.

This was really worrying me.

* * *

Days had passed and things seemed to be okay. I checked up on Luke and he wasn't awake reading all night long. But I guess it helped that I confiscated the pills from him. Luke seemed a bit out of it, but I guess the nights of not getting any sleep were catching up to him.

I was starting to think things were going back to normal.

But then I got a call from the head teacher that Luke had fallen asleep during class. So I had to go to the school and have a talk with him. I guess I was wrong.

"Miss Smith." He said as he shook my hand.

"Sarah Jane, please." I say as I sit back down.

"So can tell about Luke's usual sleeping habits?" He asks.

"Um he's usually in bed and sleep by ten. Half past ten at the latest." I say. I always made sure he got to bed at a decent hour, usually. I've been trying to make him go to bed a little earlier because of him not sleeping, but I guess that hasn't been working.

"Usually? Well has anything changed or happened recently?" He asked and I sigh. Was this all my fault? Oh, I knew I should have kept him home that one day.

"Well last week we had someone break in during the middle of the night. It wasn't anything too dangerous. She was old and confused. I don't she even knew where she was. But I guess it's impacted Luke more than I thought." I say.

"Yes. Have you tried any sort of medication? I'm just concerned for Luke. This could be affecting his school work." He asks. I shake my head. He had already been using medicine to keep him awake and I wanted him to not take anymore. I didn't like the idea of drugging him. It didn't sound right to me. And I thought if I took away the pills, he would really be exhausted and fall asleep at home. I knew there must be something I missed or else he would have fallen asleep days ago. I guess I should have a talk with him again.

"I will have a talk with him and we'll figure this out. I'm so sorry about today." I say. I took Luke home. I sat him down on the couch and I could tell how exhausted he was. He did not look good at all.

"Luke. You haven't been sleeping, have you?" I ask.

"No." Luke answers, shaking his head slowly.

"But I took away the pills." I state. How on earth could he still be awake without them?

"I had more in another place. But I r-ran out." Luke admits.

"Luke, I told you—you need to sleep. You can't keep doing this." I scold, my voice was close to a shout, but I didn't like yelling. I wasn't sure how Luke would react to that, especially in this state. I don't want to upset him. But I am frustrated and concerned.

"I'm sorry, mum." Luke says. That's exactly what he said last time.

"You're staying home tomorrow." I say.

"Mum—"

"No arguments." I say. I wasn't changing my mind. I was going to make sure Luke got to sleep. But I could see it wouldn't be too hard as Luke's eyes were just begging to shut. "Come on, let's get you to bed." I say helping him up. He was exhausted. He looked ready to go out at any minute. I didn't need him falling sleep before he got upstairs, hurting himself in the process.

"Mum, I—"

"I'll help you. Just wrap your arm around my neck." I tell him and then slowly guide him up the stairs. I get him into his room and tuck him in bed. I frown. Luke was so tired. His body was begging to sleep. But Luke was fighting it. He was trying everything he could to stay awake. I get up to close his blinds so it'll be darker.

"Mum." I go back over and sit on the edge of his bed.

"Close your eyes and sleep." I tell him. I wasn't asking, I was telling him.

"Mum, will—will you s-stay?" Luke asks.

"Well I have to make sure you actually go to sleep, don't I?" I make a small half-joke there. Though that was true, I was staying hoping it made Luke feel better about sleeping. I don't know what it is, but I had this feeling Luke was scared to sleep. I mean, why else would he stop himself from sleeping? I don't completely understand it. Luke doesn't dream so it can't be nightmares. He couldn't be scared to sleep because of that, so it was something else. But what? I was about to ask, but then it seemed that Luke was asleep. I didn't want to chance to waking him up. He really needed to sleep. After I was sure, Luke was asleep and would stay asleep, I carefully got off his bed. I left the room quietly closing his door behind me.

Maybe now things will get better? _I really hope so._

I checked on him at eleven and he was still asleep. I was relieved. I guess he might sleep for a while. _Good_. His body needed it. Luke _needed_ that. Luke had to rest. Hopefully things will go back to normal now.

* * *

Luke's POV

I woke up with a startle. Was there a noise? I glanced at the clock and it was half past one. It was early but I don't think burglars care about what time they break in. Well, they care but they don't really have to do it at a specific time. Another noise. I can't just sit here. What if they hurt mum? I get up out of bed and grab the baseball bat I had, thanks to Clyde trying to teach me how to play baseball. Well he attempted. But that doesn't matter. I quietly open my door and slowly go downstairs. I stand against the walking leading to kitchen. I take a breath and storm in there but stop at hearing a scream and a shatter. I stare wide eyed and straightforward as I drop the bat. _Mum._

Sarah Jane's POV

I couldn't sleep. So I got up to make some tea. I accidently knocked the chair after getting the tea box out of the cabinet. Then again when I put it back. I really hope I don't wake Luke up. He needs to sleep. He _really_ needs it.

I pick up my cup of tea and turn around to see something coming towards me. I screamed, dropping my cup of tea onto the floor. I put my hand on my chest and see Luke standing in front of me with a baseball bat. He drops it as I try to breathe.

What was he thinking?

"Luke! What are you doing!?" I shout.

"I heard a n-noise—and I thought—someone broke in—" Luke stammered and I sighed. I sigh and try to calm down. But after that I think I have hit my breaking point with the hot tea going on my foot. He won't sleep and then almost comes at me with a bat because he thinks I'm a burglar.

"Luke! That is enough! All this is driving me crazy! It's not going to happen again." I say the last part calmly.

"But—"

"CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE IT A REST!?" I scream. I frown after looking up at him and seeing tears streaming down his face.

"I just don't wanna lose you." Luke whimpers and I feel my heart break. "I don't wanna be alone." I take a step to approach him and he runs back upstairs. I sigh to myself. _Nice one, Sarah Jane!_

* * *

I clean up the mess before going upstairs to Luke's room.

"Luke." I say as I sit next to him.

"I'm sorry." I hear Luke choke out after sniffling. He's upset.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. That was wrong." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I was stupid." Luke whimpers. I feel my heart breaking even more. This break-in had obviously affected Luke more than I thought. I thought he was would be fine and it would simply blow over. _I was wrong._ What kind of mother doesn't even ask what's bothering their children? I know I'm still new to this but there's still no excuse.

I guess we both made mistakes.

"Come here." I say as I pull Luke into arms. His head rests against my shoulder and I run my fingers through his hair as the tears slowly continue to fall down his cheeks. "Can you tell me why you haven't been wanting to sleep?"

"What if I hadn't woken up that night? She would have hurt you. What if it happened again and this time I don't wake up?" Luke questions. I mean, he was the one who called the police so that saved me from getting hit with the crowbar. But if not, Luke, I could have called for Mr. Smith. He easily could have done it. And the worst thing that could have happened was being knocked unconscious. It's not like that would have killed me. I think she would have been more worried about getting gold than killing me.

"I-I'm scared I'll wake up and you'll be gone." Luke says and I wrap my arms tightly around him. "I don't have anyone else. I only have you and I-I d-don't wanna be alone."

Luke wasn't necessarily scared of people breaking in. He was scared of them hurting me. He was scared of losing me. _And I was scared of losing him._

"I love you, Luke." I say as I kiss his forehead. "I am not going anymore. I am going to be here for you for a long time. I promise, you won't lose me."

"I love you mum." Luke says as he wipes his tears away.

"Now I think both of us should get some sleep. We both could use it." I say and I see the Luke still looked scared. "Would you like to stay with me for tonight?"

"Aren't I a bit old?" Luke asks.

"I don't think so." I say. And technically Luke was only what? A month old? "No one has to know. And it's only if you want. I thought it might make you feel better." And it might make feel better. Something about Luke being with me—just hugging him made me feel really happy.

Luke nods.

I take him into my room and wrap him in my arms. I felt really tired. And I could tell Luke was exhausted too.

"Goodnight Luke. I love you."

"I love you too, Mum."

* * *

 **A/N: I got this idea after I listened to "The Glittering Storm" audiobook. So this is sort of like an AU of it. I hope you liked this. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
